osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Campus
Main Building The large castle that is Osaka Gakuen. Was converted into a school in the year 1942, that legacy continuing now, to the year 2142. It has a multitude of floors, each one being dedicated to a certain branch of education, or for specific purposes, for example, a floor for the sciences, one for language and so on. Ground Floor This floor is primarily meant for offices and holds the entrance to the building. There are three entrances through the ground floor, one leading from the front gate and one from the side building. At the front entrance, there is a desk with a storage hall behind it, which contains spare uniforms, keys to dorms, and confiscated objects taken from students with ill intent. To enter the storage room, you must use a key, which is held by the individual at the front desk. Inside of the storage hall and to the right, there is a file area, which contains every student who is currently attending's information, and a separate section for the alumni, and yet another for paperwork relating to the school itself. The door to this is only accessible through the storage room's side, and requires a key to unlock. To the left, there is a staircase that leads both up and down, one path leading to the basement, whilst the other leads up to the second floor. To the right of the front entrance, there is an elevator, which is only used for moving around objects that cannot take the journey up the stairs or moving the faculty/staff up and down, very rarely letting students on, as the elevator requires a pass to work. Entering from the side entrance, which is located on the left, will take you directly to the staircase. Reception Desk Write this out cat, words. Storage Hall Storing words. File Hall Filing words. Floor 2 The floor for the faculty and student amenities, such as the Cafeteria, the Kitchen, the Teacher's Lounge, and the Nurses' office. The Cafeteria is relatively central within the floor, taking up the majority of it's space, whilst the Kitchen sits directly behind it. The Teacher's Lounge is to the right of the Cafeteria, as is the Nurses's office, putting both relatively close together. Cafeteria Eating words. Kitchen Cooking words. Teacher's Lounge Lounging words. Nurses' Office Healing words. Floor 3 The floor for all science related subjects, containing the following classrooms; Physics Room Words=mc squared Biology Room The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the words. Matter and Energy Classroom Words matter. Chemistry Room Words. Astronomy Room Constellation words. Forensics Room Finger print words. Computer Science Room Engineering Room Wordbots. Floor 4 The floor for all language related subjects and the library, containing the following rooms; Japanese Classroom 言葉 Language and Composition Classroom W-o-r-d-s. Journalism and Newspaper Classroom Extra extra, read all about words. Creative Writing Classroom To words or not to words. World Languages Classroom Donde esta la words. Library No words allowed. Floor 5 The floor for all social studies related subjects, containing the following rooms; Japanese History Classroom 言葉 history. Japanese Government Classroom Model UN words. World History Classroom World of words. Modern World History Classroom New world of words. Economics Classroom The words trade market. Philosophy Classroom How can words be real if our eyes aren't real? Humanities Classroom Words happened a long time ago. Religious Study Classroom Words are my religion. Sociology Classroom Words influenced our societies. Psychology Classroom Words words words wors words words words words. Floor 6 The floor for all mathematical subjects, namely; Algebra 1 Classroom Stupider words. Algebra 2 Classroom Smarter words. Geometry Classroom Square words. Pre-Calc Classroom Dumber words. Calculus Classroom Less dumber words. Statistics Classroom 100% words. Business Classroom Words are business. Floor 7 The floor for all art related subjects, containing the following floors; Foundations of Art Classroom Words began art. Digital Art Classroom Digital words. Ceramics Classroom Word pots. Digital Photography Classroom Photographs of words. Studio Art Classroom Studio art words. Art History Classroom Written with words. Music Theory Classroom Are words not music? Floor 8 The floor for all magical subjects, containing the following floors; Alchemy Classroom Chemical words. Artifice Classroom Artifact words. Illusionism Classroom Nonexistent words. Necromancy Classroom Zombie words. Elementalism Classroom Earth, words, air, fire. Floor 9 The last floor before the roof, this floor contains a few miscellaneous classrooms and empty rooms meant to host clubs that do not operate in classrooms. Film Studies Watching words. Clubs Rooms Basement The basement is used for a hub of physical education, containing several different areas for different sports. Gymnasium Sports words. Armory Forging words. Swimming Pool The deep words. Practice Range Practicing words. Weight Room Getting swole words. Multi-Purpose Arena Fight night words. Dojo Karate words Side Building The side building contains the auditorium, where the Theatre and Musical classes take place, along with the Counselor's office, the Security Office, and the Janitor's Supply Room. Several other offices such as the Headmaster's office and the Building Manager office are also located here. Auditorium Performance words. Counselor's Office Lust's thing. Janitor's Supply Room Kore's things. Security Office Kore and Fantas accommodations. Headmaster's Office To be written when we have a headmaster Building Manager's Office Work out who the building manager is, and have their creator write this. Dorms Split between the Male Dorm and the Female Dorms. While under certain conditions, two people of opposite gender can live in the same dorm, it largely doesn't open. At most, two people live in the same dorm. At least, it's one. There is, however, one peculiar dorm in between the two that belongs to two peculiar students, one being male and the other female. While normally an occurrence like this isn't acceptable, due to the hefty compensation given to the school. it has been deemed acceptable. Female Dorm Female words Male Dorm Male words Outside Areas Front Entrance Fountain, path, benches, trees Sports Field Sports, yeah. Popular Campus locations * The Sack: Oddly shaped food court found near the main school building. Quite popular for its wide selection of stands available. Magical Barrier The Magical barrier is potentially the most important asset in all of Osaka. It surrounds the entirety of the school grounds, lowering the power of all three triads once inside. With this, no one inside is able to fully utilize the full scale of their abilities, technological, supernatural, arcane, or otherwise. The only people affected by it however are the students, the patch on their uniform connecting with the barrier and limiting them. The power cell of the barrier is placed directly in the office of the Headmaster, acting as a super-computer of sorts, a mix of magic and technology. In simple terms, the technology uses magic as its fuel, emitting the powerful barrier that affects everyone with student patches. calculating the necessary power needed for each individual student to do this. The computer is unable to this itself however, instead acting as a sealed shell for the Thought Demon Laplace, under direct control from the school's receptionist. Laplace takes all the calculations necessary, and then inputs them into the computer automatically for it to follow. While this is continuously done at a passive level, Laplace has such efficiency in that it's also capable of doing this actively as well. Should it feel a student's power rise to lethal, most commonly for one specific charged attack, Laplace is able to instantaneously calculate the necessary output to lower this students attack back to non-lethal levels. It does this for every attack that needs to be classified as such within school-grounds, able to do this even if every student is attacking at once. Besides lowering all the students powers to non-lethal levels, the patches also act as scanning devices, taking the knowledge of the student's abilities and their powers and storing it within the super-computer for digital and paper archiving. All of this is handled by Laplace, which is then acted out by the supercomputer, have each and every student's abilities and powers stored. While some may think breaking into this system to take all the student information is viable, this is in fact not the case. Should Laplace feel the system is being attacked in anyway, it will take the actions necessary to counter this, using all of its knowledge to destroy the attacker mercilessly within seconds Due to the calculating nature of Laplace, he can assume every most likely past, present, and future outcome within the school's barrier, able to use this to calculate attacks and render most useless as they are dealt with before they even happen, working as a highly effective defense system for the school. Category:School Lore Category:Campus